


OC 2

by Metalocelot98



Series: Power Rangers SPD OCS [2]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	OC 2

Name: Sophie Manx Cruger

Age: 7 (first appearance) 17 (during team up with the gaia knights/current)

Alias: Kitten Cruger

Affiliation: SPD Earth Branch/B-squad

Occupation: SPD JR Cadet (former), SPD tech support (current)/Cat Ranger

Equipment: Cat morpher

Civillian Powers: Power Bursts-can unleash a burst of strength for a short period of time. (she was a "late bloomer" for her civillian power not discovering about it until she accidentally broke her father's arm and broke 3 ribs in a single hit during sparring practice).

Known Relationships: Joseph (adopted brother), Kat (adopted mother), Anubis Cruger (adooted father), biological parents (deceased), Evie (sister-in-law), Annie (niece)

Other: Like Joseph she's protective of her family. After talking it over with her mom Kat had redesigned the Cat morpher into a permanent morpher. Relies heavily on unarmed hand to hand combat. Unlike her brother she has killer punches that can break down a reinforced door. She helps her mother keep all the tech on base up and running. Has fought alongside the Gaia Knight Power Rangers.


End file.
